krainagrzybowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jak poprawnie telefon
Jak poprawnie telefon to piątyWyemitowany jako czwarty. odcinek Poradnika Uśmiechu. Został opublikowany przez KrainęGrzybówTV 10 sierpnia 2015 roku o godzinie 20:15. Opis Agatka odbiera tajemniczy. Okazuje się. Wspólnie z wiewiórką Małgosią kwiaty to awaria. Natychmiast ostatniego odcinka. Bohaterowie W odcinku wystąpiły następujące postacie: *Agatka *Małgosia *Mama Agatki *Małgorzata 3000 *Hatszepsut z Bytomia O odcinku Na początku odcinka widzimy Agatkę śpiącą na blacie stołu. Po chwili z bohaterki zaczyna wyłaniać się łudząco do niej podobna postać pozbawiona włosów, która wita widzów w nowym odcinku Poradnika Uśmiechu. Ktoś spoza kadru szturcha Agatkę kijem, po czym dziewczynka budzi się i wyraźnie jeszcze zaspana kończy przywitanie. Kiedy do studia dzwoni telefon, bohaterka ucisza go, mówiąc, że najpierw konieczne jest poznanie numeru. W trakcie wypowiadania przez nią tego wyrazu, do kadru wjeżdża różowy napis z niemieckim słowem NUMMER. Agatka wpada w trans, miota się, podczas gdy widzowie słyszą niezrozumiałe szepty, przez ekran przewijają się różne cyfry, a tło naprzemiennie zmienia kolor z czerwonego na żółty. Od tego momentu w filmiku pojawiają się elementy puzzlihttp://i.imgur.com/x8WijOu.png (ułożone puzzle). Na ułożonym z nich obrazku widnieje napis „berek”. Z innej grafiki opublikowanej przez KrainęGrzybówTV wiadomo, że jest to nazwa pewnych zakładów mięsnych. Ostatecznie dziewczynka spada z krzesła i na tym miejscu zastępuje ją druga Agatka z umalowanymi na czerwono ustami i domalowanym na policzku pieprzykiem. W czasie trwania zapowiedzianej przez nią telegry, wielokrotnie wdzięczy się do kamery. Agatka prowadząca telegrę tłumaczy widzom zasady rozgrywki - „Aby poznać numer należy usunąć pola z owocami” - i wskazuje na kwadrat z czterema polami. W ciągu wszystkich zmian zachodzących w nich w dalszym ciągu trwania odcinka, zauważyć można w różnych konfiguracjach truskawkę, grzyb, kiwi, muchę, literę G, cytrynę, banan, literę C, liczbę 11, motyla i znak zapytania. Do telegry dodzwania się Hatszepsut z Bytomia. W programie ukazują się jej dwa wizerunki - jeden przedstawia osobę mówiącą, drugi skryty jest za plecami pierwszego i wskazuje na to, że postać jest przez kogoś duszona. Hatszepsut to imię władczyni starożytnego Egiptu, która panowała w XV w. p.n.e. Po spowolnieniu odpowiedź udzielona przez Hatszepsut brzmi „in the rib stems into this upper grade chuck. And you can see where these actual meat cuts, the rib and steak and the rib eye section, where you get your tender broilable rib eye steak. And it stems into this first part of the chuck. So when selecting this particular roast, that's what you want to have” i została zaczerpnięta z amerykańskiego filmu How to Buy Meat''https://youtu.be/AdS2dheqI2o?t=2m16s. Przyśpieszonej narracji z tego dokumentu użyto także w kolejnej scenie, przedstawiającej skrót rozmów Agatki z dzwoniącymi do studia telewidzami. Agatka nagle wraca swojej normalnej formy, gdy zostaje zabrana przez Małgosię na wycieczkę. W scenach następujących po utracie przez dziewczynkę palca, widać, że dopiero teraz rozmazała sobie szminkę po całej twarzy, co rodzi pytanie o chronologię sekwencji przedstawionych w odcinku. Małgosia mówi Agatce, że zabiera ją na wycieczkę, po czym dodaje, że jest również w jej nosie i wszędzie, czemu towarzyszy wjeżdżający do kadru niebieski napis ÜBERALL (niem. wszędzie). Wielu widzów uznało to za nawiązanie do środków psychoaktywnych, ponieważ słowo „trip” w języku angielskim odnosi się zarówno do wycieczki, jak i stanu odczuwanego po spożyciu narkotyków. Ponadto, część tego typu substancji zażywana jest przez nos. Podczas spaceru Małgosia zadaje swojej przyjaciółce pytanie o wiek, a ona w odpowiedzi pokazuje jej na dłoniach dziesięć palców. W dalszej części odcinka wiewiórka mówi Agatce, że „musi nie mieć palca”, po czym następuje odcięcie dziewczynce palca wskazującego prawej ręki. Być może oznacza to potrzebę odmłodzenia bohaterki. Na głos wiewiórki nałożony zostaje zagłuszający ją głos lektora. Oba mówią jednak dokładnie to samo: „Nie mamy dużo czasu, ona już się zbliża”. Po amputacji palca Agatki widzimy scenę, w której dziewczynka ma usta zaklejone kartkami z napisami, które łącznie tworzą zdanie „MAMO/A TO JA AGATKA”. Niewykluczone, że autorka wiadomości popełniła przy pisaniu błąd. Wskazuje na to oficjalne tłumaczenie odcinka, według którego kartki zawierają komunikat „MOM IT'S ME AGATHA” (Mamo to ja Agatka), nie zaś „MOM IS ME AGATHA”. Dwuznaczność oryginalnego tekstu może jednak sugerować, że obie bohaterki były przez cały czas jedną osobą. W tym kontekście warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że Agatka mówi później „No po prostu nie byłam sobą tak do końca, można powiedzieć”. Podejrzenie może budzić także wypowiedź Mamy Agatki, która w znacznie większym stopniu niż do tej pory odnosi się do jej własnych doświadczeń z Krainą Grzybów. Podziela ona także pesymizm córki - Agatka bowiem w rozmowie z lekarzem mówi „I want to die” (Chcę umrzeć), jej mama zaś „Czasami człowiek myśli, żeby z tym wszystkim skończyć po prostu”. Głównym tematem odcinka jest telefon, ale przez piąty ''Poradnik przewija się również motyw psa. Prawidłową odpowiedzią w telegrze jest pies Zbigniew. Okaleczona Agatka szczeka, a jej panice towarzyszą ostrzeżenia „to jest tylko test psa” i „UWAGA ZŁY PIES”. W czwartej minucie filmu widoczna jest ilustracja przedstawiająca eksperyment z wykorzystaniem psa. Pojawiają się też zbliżenie na psie oko i wstawka z psem pijącym wodę z miski. Wszystkie te sceny pochodzą z radzieckiego dokumentu ''Experiments in the Revival of Organisms ''opisującego badania nad resuscytacją organizmów w stanie śmierci klinicznejhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ap1co5ZZHYE. Jedna z grafik użytych w odcinku przedstawia odciętą psią głowę, co również jest nawiązaniem do owych eksperymentów, konkretnie głowy psa utrzymywanej przy życiu dzięki zewnętrznemu krążeniu krwi. Zapowiedzi Wycinek gazetowy z zapowiedzią piątego poradnika został udostępniony relatywnie wcześnie, bo prawie półtora miesiąca przed jego premierą, 30 czerwca 2015 roku. Tym razem nie ujawniono jednak żadnego z elementów daty emisji, jednakże na grafice, obok fragmentu programu telewizyjnego, w drugiej kolumnie widać tekst, którego część brzmi „Nie musi to (...) aż 12 mies”. Część fanów odczytywała to jako wskazówkę mającą pomóc przybliżyć moment ukazania się nowego odcinka, na którego oczekiwanie „nie musi trwać aż 12 miesięcy” od publikacji poprzedniego epizodu. Oznaczałoby to, że kolejny poradnik pojawi się przed 18 września 2015 roku. Kolejną zapowiedź KrainaGrzybówTV opublikowała dzień przed emisją odcinka, 9 sierpnia. Był to obrazek z otoczonym przez rośliny psem pozbawionym głowy i napisem „ten pies wabi się »JUTRO«”. Ciekawostki - W pierwotnym zamyśle w odcinku 5 Agatka miała uczyć Angielskiego. Lecz autor bał się że ludzie będą go osądzać na zwracanie na siebie uwagi ludzi z zagranicy więc treść zmienił. Jedyne co zostało z tego pomysłu to jest ta scena z doktorem. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Poradnik Uśmiechu